lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Magmus Arc
The Magmus Arc is a minor role-play arc by TheGreatKuzon!. It took place 20 Dec 2013. It was some of The Lookout Crew vs. Magmus, Space Lord of Volcanoes. 'Plot' On the cool day of December 20th, 1052, the Lookout Crew woke up to start their normal days off again. Ethan, Zero and Mars had come from their homes to the Lookout. Kuzon had the idea to do a major spar, with all the crew fighting each other randomly. Kuzon teleported them to the , which was actually pretty rocky, and had small volcanoes everywhere. It was a good challenging area for training. Kuzon fought , Zion fought . Mars, Grey and Ian were also there. They fought for a while, destroying many volcanoes and using heat/magma for their own strengths in battle. Leogian came later. Kuzon destroyed a large volcano while fighting Hikari. Only shortly after its destruction, a large orange light shun out of where it once was. Everyone stared at it, and Kuzon reported feeling an out-worldy energy. Within seconds, something pixelated start forming in the light. Michael Iron, punched it, but it burned him badly, showing he can't physically be fought. The being began talking, in a demon like, voice. It said it was the Lord of Volcanoes and Heat, Magmus! He claimed he was angry, because earthlings like them abused volcanoes and heat. He was sick of it, and wanted them all gone. He then sent a huge earth shockquake through the valley. He disappeared. He appeared in the area, and shot huge fireballs at everyone, who dodged them using Ki. They knew they couldn't fight him physically or he'd burn them to death. Kuzon, Hikari, Mike Iron, Leogian, Grey, Zion, 14th and Zero. Soon Magmus levitated every volcano on Earth up, and merged them together into one super volcano. He dumped it over, covering the entire earth's surface with lava. The crew tried to stop it but couldn't. Before the magma reached any cities and people, Hikari teleported them to the Planet of the Kais. The magma soon covered off Earth. The magma had caused Earth to seperate into two, huge chucks of rock. Soon Earth was just floating asteroids on fire. Magmus' attacks were mostly fire waves and fireballs, large, shot at the crew, who dodged them with Kamehamehas. The fireballs could burn swords. Magmus soon released millions of small Magmus' from him, and they all fought a member of the crew. The crew had to kick them, which made them explode. Hikari uses an Ultimate Kamehameha, to blast Magmus into the sun (which of course, only increased his power ten fold). Magmus then absorbed the entire sun's energy. This prompted him, to transform to two different forms. Then, he transformed into a human like form, his ultimate form. He threw a planet-sized fireball at Hikari and Kuzon, who were the only ones left fighting, with Leogian watching. They then fought for a while in space, before Magmus teleported them to an odd realm. The realm, was completely fire. The sky was firey, and it seemed like a never ending landscape of magma and lava. There were platforms on them, that Hikari, Leogian and Kuzon had to stay on or get burned to death. From away, Magmus shot large attacks at them. Leogian helped abit. Soon, Kuzon thought, what about Transmute! It could turn his major attacks into their polar opposite; ice. Kuzon had to teach Hikari, because doing it alone would be beyond Kuzon's power. Magmus stormed a huge fireball, made of all the fire in the realm, at them. This had super great power. Hikari and Kuzon grabbed onto it, and used Transmute to their full power. The ball slowly crusted into ice. Hikari used his idea, and blasted a ball into Magmus' chest. Kuzon blasted a final beam from the ball into Magmus. Hikari raised Magmus into the air, a planet surrounding him, and crushed the icy planet onto Magmus, freezing him. Hikari then exploded the ball, destroying Magmus. After that, the realm of fire, simply faded away. They were then on a huge, empty baren white planet in the middle of no where. Kuzon looked next to him, and there was a strange alien creature staring at him. He had a cabbage stand. Hikari said Hi and asked who he was, but as he did, the alien ran off screaming into the darkness. They then teleported back to earth. Earth was nothing but floating asteroids on fire, but the Lookout was still intact. The pole for it was on an asteriod in space, about to crash into a planet's atmosphere. Kuzon went to quickly gather the Dragon Balls (which were almost gone). Hikari though, stopped him. Hikari used his Planetary Restoration technique to make Earth stick back together, to normal. He then teleported back to Other World, got all humans, and put them back and brainwashed them. Things were back to normal. They had angered the volcano lord, he fought them and they defeated him. Category:Sagas Category:Arcs Category:Lookout I/II Category:Completed Category:Role-Play